Romeo and Juliet, TUFF Puppy version
by edger230
Summary: A sequal to my Valentine's Day story. Dudley and Kitty's mothers are enemies. Can Dudley and Kitty find a secret way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story to my Valentine's Day story. I hope you like it.**

Dudley was at home thinking about everything that happened that day.

***DA NANANA FLASHBACK!***

Dudley and Kitty had confessed their love for each other and all it took was a few notes and a plot from Snaptrap. It had been the best Valentine's Day ever!

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Dudley had already told his mom and she was inviting Kitty and her mother over for dinner tomorrow. She was busily cleaning the house and Dudley was worrying something was going to go wrong. He didn't notice his mom come up to him until she tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump a mile.

"Dudley, calm down! Everything will be fine tomorrow night!" she said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's a mother's instinct."

Dudley gave her a funny look. "Alright, Keswick lent me the mind reading scope." his mom said while holding the scope.

Dudley did his usual evening routines and went to bed with a lot to think about.

**The next day at T.U.F.F. HQ –**

Dudley and Kitty were mind- chatting with Keswick's new device while working on the computers. **(It was a slow day)** Here is the conversation.

Dudley: _Are you nervous about tonight?_

Kitty: _Totally!_

Dudley: _Me too. I hope my mom is okay with me dating you._

Kitty:_ Wait, how does she not know it's me but she knew who to invite to dinner?_

Dudley: _I told her I was dating someone… but I didn't tell her who._

Kitty: _If you weren't my boyfriend now and we weren't mind chatting, I would slap you! Your mom still thinks I'm your secretary! Plus, I'm a cat. Snap! What are we going to do?_

Dudley: _I don't know. I've been worrying all night! But my mom is an understandable person. Remember when she let me stay a secret agent? I'm sure this will happen the same way._

Kitty:_ Well all we can do is hope for the best. You're probably right. Our mom's will probably understand. We may not have anything to worry about._

They had a lot to worry about.

**Later that night- **

Dudley and his mom were getting things ready and with every second that ticked by, Dudley grew more and more nervous. When the house and dinner were finally ready Dudley was about to explode. Then he started thinking, _"Hey, calm down. Kitty probably isn't worried. So why should you be?"_

Kitty WAS worried.

On the way to Dudley's, her stomach started to cramp up and her palms got all sweaty. She felt like she still didn't have her whiskers from when that weapon Dudley threw when he was a new agent cut them off.

"Kitty calm down." said her mother.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"Your whiskers are doing that weird twitchy thing that they always do when you're worried."

Kitty tried to calm down, but she couldn't. Dudley tried to calm down, but he couldn't.

Eventually after what seemed like forever, Kitty finally reached Dudley's house. Kitty nervously knocked on the door and Dudley nervously answered.

"Hey." said Kitty.

"Hey." Dudley replied.

They started to mind chat.

Dudley: _Where's your mom?_

Kitty: _Huh. I thought she was right behind me._

Dudley: _Nervous?_

Kitty: _Oh yeah._

Then Kitty's mom walked in and so did Dudley's mom at the same time. The two mothers stared at each other for a while. Dudley and Kitty kept looking back and forth at their parents.

"Peg?" asked Kitty's mom.

"Do you two know each other?" Kitty asked.

The mothers didn't answer instead they started glaring at each other and got into a fight like the one's Kitty and Dudley used to have.

The two started to mind chat again.

Kitty: _Should we run?_

Dudley: _Yes, let's._

With that they sprinted out the door. When they got to an alley about three blocks from Dudley's house they mind chatted again so no one could hear them.

Dudley: _What was with them?_

Kitty: _I'm guessing they used to be enemies._

Dudley: _They'll never let us be together if they used to be enemies!_

Kitty: _We'll be lucky if they even let us see each other!_

Dudley: _Surprisingly, this isn't making me feel better._

Suddenly there was the sound of bickering.

Kitty: _Someone's coming! Hide!_

They hid behind some trashcans and listened.

"I can't believe my son is dating your daughter! They can't be together! We're enemies and you two are cats!"

"I can't believe I agree with you!"

Dudley and Kitty both knew this wasn't a good sign. Then Dudley hiccupped. Kitty gave him a look that meant, _Dudley!_

In no time, their mother's found them.

What the heck is going to happen now?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Dudley!" his mom said when she found him and Kitty, brought them home and made sit on the couch and listen to her gripe. "How could you date her? Not only is she a different type, her mother is my mortal enemy!"

Dudley clutched Kitty's hand behind his back. "Mom you guys have nothing to do with us being together. You two can be enemies as long as you want, just please let me be with Kitty."

"No! We won't let you two betray us!" said Peg.

"How did you start hating each other?" Kitty asked.

There was a long silence. Finally Peg sighed and said, "When we were in High school, I found my first love."

"Dad?" Dudley asked.

"No this was before I met your father. It was Tomcat Cruise."

Dudley's mouth fell open. "You mean THE Tomcat Cruise?"

"Yes. Anyway, one day he and I were out by the park, then Kitty, your mom showed up and… that was all she had to do. He decided he wanted to be with a cat, like her and I never trusted her or any cat again."

Once again there was a long silence. Finally, Kitty's mom spoke again. "Anyway, you two can't see each other anymore!"

Kitty's eyes grew huge. "How? We're together every day! We're partners!"

"Dudley… I've been worried about you lately; you've been getting injured all the time. I wanted you to quit T.U.F.F." Peg said.

Dudley couldn't believe his ears. "But mom, I-"

"NO BUTS!" Peg interrupted. "Now say goodbye to Kitty!"

Dudley and Kitty both got tears in their eyes. They hugged each other until their mothers pulled them apart. When Kitty left (forcibly) Dudley sprinted into his room. He started banging his head against the wall saying, "Angst! Angst! Angst! Angst!"

Over the next few days Dudley's mom was really starting to worry about Dudley. He wouldn't eat, he always laid around with a sad look on his face and he cried almost every night. Not even his favorite chew toys cheered him up.

Kitty was the same way when she wasn't working. (Except for the part with the chew toys.) At work she always thought about Dudley and one day, when she figured it couldn't get any worse, she got assigned to be Agent Nuts' partner. This of course not only slowed her down, it only made her think about Dudley more.

One night at about 10 o'clock, Dudley got so sick of not being able to see Kitty; he snuck out his window and ran all the way to her apartment.

Kitty was out on the balcony just looking at the stars and suddenly found herself reciting Juliet's monologue from _Romeo and Juliet. _Dudley found her up there.

"Kitty! Down here!" Dudley said.

"Is that you Dudley?" Kitty asked with hope in her voice.

"It's me." he said and took a giant leap up onto Kitty's balcony. The two embraced for a long time.

"I snuck out to see you. I can't be without you." Dudley said.

"I can't either, but what can we do?" Kitty asked.

They had no clue what to do so they just talked about how life was going and they stayed together till 5 o'clock in the morning. Then Dudley had to leave.

The next day, after Dudley took a really long nap, Dudley's mom came into his room and told him she bought four tickets to go on a cruise. She asked Dudley to call his older brother and sister (who had moved out a while ago) and that gave Dudley an idea.

Dudley said he would call his siblings and his mom went to shop for supplies. Dudley had a plan and he was going with it no matter what it took. He called someone alright, but it wasn't his brother and sister. It was Kitty.

He told Kitty his plan and she agreed to come.

**This is where I tell you Dudley's plan-**

Dudley was going to tell his mom his siblings couldn't come and he was going to give Roger and his mom the tickets. Then when he got on the cruise he would buy his mom a spa treatment and a few other things to keep her busy. While she was busy he would stay with Kitty. Then later he would trap his mom and Kitty's mom in a small room until they worked out their differences. Then he and Kitty could be together and maybe he could go back to working at T.U.F.F.!

Will this actually work?

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

After a long wait the day of the cruise finally came. Dudley and Kitty had everything planned.

When Dudley and his mom got on the boat, Dudley almost lost focus at the sight of the snack cart but he kept his focus on his mission.

He sent his mom off to the spa and hid behind a plastic plant to wait for Kitty. After about twenty minutes he saw them. He wanted to run to Kitty, but he knew better than to do that, so he just stayed hidden.

"Now Kitty, I'm off to the juice bar and then to the sky deck for a while. I'll see you at dinner." said Kitty's mom. She then walked off. Kitty waited until she was out of sight and then started to mind chat with Dudley.

Kitty: _Dudley. Where are you?_

Dudley:_ Behind the plant behind you._

Kitty turned around and Dudley came out of his hiding place. They embraced and went to the arcade.

**After dinner-**

After dinner, Dudley and Kitty met up again. They had no clue what they wanted to do so they just watched the stars.

About eleven feet away was something that was going to change the scene extremely.

A cat that was about Kitty's age was walking around. He still lived with his parents who were billionaires so he was going around thinking that he could do whatever the heck he wanted and he could just pay people so they would let them. His name was Kevin Katman.

He was just sitting around with his posse (he didn't know a single one of them) when Kitty happened to catch his eye. The wind happened to be going through her hair at this time, which of course only made her look more attractive.

"Who's that?" he asked his posse.

"My Grandpa Paul." said a random guy in the posse.

"Not him! Her!" Kevin snapped.

"That's Taylor Swift." said another random guy.

"Not her you- oh, go get her number!" Kevin said to the second guy giving him a napkin and $50. Then he went back to trying to show them who. "Her!"

One of the members of the posse knew Kitty. "That's secret agent Kitty Katswell."

Kevin whistled. "I want her."

**Let me stop the story here for a second. Yeah, I know, that's not the way to get a girl. He's a little out of practice. By the way, this next scene has a lot of action. Brace yourself. Now back to the story.**

Kevin walked over to Kitty. "Hey. Sup?"

Kitty and Dudley both gave him a strange look. "Umm... not much?" Kitty said.

"So I heard you're a secret agent. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Dudley couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't going to stand for it though.

"Um, yeah hi," he said in that sarcastic tone that people use when they're not truly happy to see someone. "She's my girlfriend."

Kevin glared at Dudley. "Yeah not anymore." he said. What happened next is what Dudley will never forget. Kevin shoved him to the ground and kissed Kitty. That was enough for Dudley. He lunged at Kevin and they got into a huge fight. Not the kind Dudley and Kitty used to get into when they first met. The cartoon kind where you only see a big cloud of dust and occasionally one of their heads stuck out.

When Dudley was finally done, Kevin ran off. Kitty ran Dudley after taking one look at him. He had a black eye and he was holding his arm as if it was broken. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Dudley didn't answer. He was staring straight ahead. Kitty looked that way too. Standing there a few feet away were their mothers.

"Dudley, how could"- Peg never finished her sentence. Someone pushed her overboard.

"How do you like it?" Kevin screeched. Kitty jumped off the boat to rescue Peg while Dudley punched the living daylights out of Kevin.

After Kitty caught Peg, she took out her grappling hook gun and hooked onto the ship just in time. What happened next happened faster than you can run unless you have super speed. The grappling hook started to break. Kitty threw Peg back onto the ship just in time for the grappling hook to break.

Kitty fell into the water. Dudley knew for a fact Kitty couldn't swim so he jumped into the water and disappeared under it.

Peg and Kitty's mom looked at each other after about one and a half minutes. "I'm sorry. For everything. Everything that's ever happened between us." Kitty's mom said.

"In honor of our kids, let's agree to stop fighting." Peg said. They shook hands.

About two seconds after that, Dudley's paw and Kitty's claws appeared on the ship railing. They pulled themselves up on the boat all wet. They were alive.

After the proud mothers embraced their kids, they told them the whole story. The four of them couldn't be happier.

This isn't quite the end

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BACK! Put away your combat boots!**

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story, let alone any of my stories. This one was because of writers block. The reason why it took me forever to do any of my stories is a long story on its own. My computer had broken and guess what? IT COULDN'T BE FIXED! HOW LUCKY CAN YOU GET?** **So I had to get a new one but I needed more money. When I finally GOT enough money I went to go buy the new computer and guess what? THEY WERE OUT OF STOCK! So I waited even longer. FINALLY I got the computer today and I'm back where I belong! But hey, let's get to the REAL story!**

Later that night Dudley and Peg were getting ready for bed. Dudley couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He sat down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling he recalled the whole scenario that had happened that evening. He flopped onto his back and dreamily stared at the ceiling imagining he was under the stars with Kitty.

Peg came into the room to find him like that. She decided to leave him to his fantasy. She went to the deck in their cruise room. She began to think of Dudley's father and remembered when she had been in love. She still wasn't sure that she could completely trust Ms. Katswell, but as long as Dudley was happy, she was happy and by the look on Dudley's face, she knew that Kitty made him happier than he had ever been.

Peg came back inside to find Dudley still in his fantasy. She didn't want to snap him out of it but she had to talk to him.

"Dudley?" Peg asked.

"Yes, dear?" Dudley said in a tone that meant he was still in his fantasy.

"Dudley!" Peg shouted.

Dudley snapped out of his fantasy and looked at his mom. "Oh, hey mom. What's up?" he said while sitting up.

Peg sat down next to him. "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have separated you and Kitty. Judging by the fantasy you were in, she makes you very happy."

Dudley smiled. "She does." he said. He then took a deep breath and said, "By the way, a few nights ago, I snuck out to see her."

Peg smiled. "You love her Dudley. I can tell." she said.

Dudley's smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused expression. "How?" he asked.

"Ever since I made you give her up, you had been really depressed. I tried everything to cheer you up but nothing worked. At night, when you were asleep I heard you calling her name. I know for a fact that unless I truly loved someone, I would never have the guts to sneak out to see them if I was forbidden to see them and I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. It all fits." Peg replied.

Dudley smiled once again. "I do love her." he said.

Peg then got up and walked over to the coffee table where her purse was sitting and pulled out a little box. She then walked back to the bed and gave the box to Dudley.

"What is it?" Dudley asked.

"Open it." Peg said. Dudley opened the box to find a diamond ring. He gave Peg another confused look.

"It was my ring before your father… passed." Peg said and her eyes started to get watery. Dudley took her hand and gave her a hug. Peg wiped away her tears.

"Anyway, I want you to have it. If you ever feel like you're ready, you can propose." she said.

Dudley smiled. "Thanks mom." he said and gave her another hug.

"By the way Dudley, I'm also sorry I made you quit your job at TUFF. If you miss working there so much, you can go back to working there." Peg said.

Dudley's smile grew bigger and he once again embraced his mother feeling the happiest he had ever been.

**Kitty's room-**

Kitty was in her room thinking about everything that had happened that evening. She was about to go into a fantasy like Dudley, when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and answered the door to find Dudley. Kitty smiled.

"Hey, Dudley. C'mon in." Kitty said.

Dudley walked in with a huge smile on his face. Kitty immediately knew something was up.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"I'm going back to TUFF!" Dudley replied excitedly.

Kitty excitedly embraced him and Dudley picked her up and swung her around.

When he finally put her down he gently kissed her on the mouth. Kitty wasted no time and immediately kissed him back pulling him closer.

Ms. Katswell walked in at that very moment. Seeing them she smiled. She had seen her daughter happy before but she had never seen her this happy. She remembered when Kitty had promised herself that she would never love again so she knew for a fact that Kitty truly loved Dudley. With that she left not wanting to ruin their moment.

When the two finally pulled apart they just looked at each other for a bit. After saying their goodbyes, Dudley left.

Kitty got ready for bed after that. When she got into bed, she looked at the glowing necklace around her neck that Dudley had given her not long ago. She recalled the day that he had given it to her and smiled at the thought of it.

Before she fell asleep, she once again thought about everything that had happened that night. The last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep was, _"Kitty Puppy. I like the sound of that." _**(A.N. Yes, I know it sounds weird, but hey, she's happy.)**

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY!**

**I realize it has taken me forever to update and I'm sorry, so here it is!**

**2 months later-**

Dudley and Kitty had been going out for about 2 ½ months and were officially inseparable. Dudley was welcomed back to TUFF right off the bat with no problems and he and Kitty were partners once again. Dudley had also gotten his own apartment after the cruise (he had finally learned to take care of himself) and he felt as happy as if he had a new pile of chew toys.

But he knew in his heart that something was missing and he knew exactly what it was.

One afternoon, Dudley was in his apartment watching TV but his mind wasn't on the program. He was looking at the ring his mom had given for Kitty if he ever felt he was ready.

He thought about how he and Kitty first met and how they turned from fighting like cats and dogs to being in love. He truly loved her and when he looked at the ring he knew he was ready to ask her.

He slowly pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. As the phone rang he took a deep breath and decided to tell her to meet him at the beach. Finally after what felt like forever he heard Kitty's familiar voice. "Hello?"

**This part is in script form due to a lot of talking-**

**Dudley: **Hey Kitty.

**Kitty: **Hey Dudley. What's up?

**Dudley: **(shakily) I'm… going to the beach… do you want to come?

**Kitty: **It's still a little cold to swim. **(Don't forget, the story began in February so it's currently April)**

**Dudley: **(still shakily) I know… I just want to talk.

**Kitty: **Are you okay?

**Dudley: **(take a quiet deep breath) Yeah. I'm fine.

**Kitty: **Okay. Now?

**Dudley: **Sure, see ya there.

**Kitty: **See you.

**Back to normal-**

Dudley hung up and realized that his hands were shaking, but he ignored it, got his jacket and walked out the door. He stood in the hallway and took the ring out of his pocket. He took one more look at it and returned it to his pocket with his hands still shaking.

When he got outside he began the walk to the beach (Kitty currently had the TUFF mobile) wondering what would happen when he broke the question. What would she say? The more Dudley thought about a worst case scenario, the more he wanted to just disappear. But then he started to realize that Kitty had given him a chance a few months ago after everything that had happened to her with other guys. If she took a chance then, it was his turn to take a chance now. He took a deep breath and realized he was already at the beach. He looked around and saw Kitty sitting on a chair near the water.

She saw him and waved. Dudley knew there was no turning back now so he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kitty asked as Dudley sat down in the chair next to her. Dudley hadn't thought about how to break the question. He swore he could feel sweat on his forehead.

"Well…" Dudley tried to talk but he couldn't finish. Suddenly he felt Kitty take his hand.

"Just say what you need to say." she said softly. Dudley felt like a giant weight had been taken of his shoulders. He then had an idea.

"Close your eyes." he said. Kitty gave him a confused look but shrugged and closed her eyes. Dudley looked at the glowing necklace around her neck, took a deep breath and said, "What exactly do you think of me? I mean could you describe it?"

Kitty smiled. "I'll admit," she began, "When I first met you, I didn't exactly like you. If I had my way you wouldn't have joined TUFF, but eventually I decided to give you a chance and you became my best friend. I was happy to have you around but I soon realized I felt something strange. After all that had happened with previous relationships I didn't know if I was ready to take a chance but when you confessed to me I realized… I couldn't pass you up. I truly loved you… and I still do. You're my Romeo." she said.

Dudley couldn't believe what he had heard. That was one of the most beautiful things he ever heard. After he gained his thought back he stood up, got down on one knee, got out the ring and said, "One more question. What would you say if- open your eyes." Kitty opened her eyes and looked down at him with wide eyes. "-I asked you to marry me?"

**To be continued**

**LOL! I'm TOTALLY kidding!**

Kitty got tears in her eyes and said, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Dudley's heart lightened and he stood up, put the ring on her finger and embraced her feeling like he was flying. They broke the embrace and Kitty stood up and they shared a passionate kiss.

**One chapter to go! (I may change my mind. There may be more.)**

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY!**

**I was looking over my stories and discovered I updated this LAST YEAR! I feel stupid for forgetting this story so here's the chapter (I'm going to try to put some comedy in this chapter.)**

**P.S. I put a few of you guy's OCs that you told me about in my letter that couldn't be in the story in this story along with two authors so look for your OC's and your names!**

**2 months later-**

Dudley woke up to his alarm clock in his hotel room in Florida. He was tired but the second he remembered what today was he snapped awake. Today was his wedding day! He hadn't gotten much sleep last night due to the fact that Roger, Phil, Keswick, his groomsmen, best man and the guy TUFF agents whom were single took him to the beach for a surprise bachelor party (there was no alcohol due to the fact that Dudley didn't drink. Instead they played volleyball and Dudley learned how to surf.) He had a great time but he ended up staying past four in the morning.

Dudley woke his mom up and they both began to get ready for the day. Dudley changed into his tux that looked exactly like the one he wore to the Doomie Awards except he wore pants. His mom got into a pretty black dress with a simple necklace and put on some makeup. When they were about to walk out the door, Peg heard Dudley take a deep breath. When she looked at him, she noticed his hands were shaking. Peg put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart. Everything will be fine. If you get scared just think of how much you love Kitty and how you two are perfect for each other." she said. Dudley smiled. "Nothing will go wrong. I promise." Peg said. **(A.N. She's wrong. Remember what I said about putting in some comedy?)**

**This is what's going on with Kitty at the same time-**

Kitty woke up in her hotel bed. The first thing she saw was her wedding dress folded up at the foot of the bed. It was strapless and white. On top of that was a beautiful necklace. It had a golden chain and a sapphire heart pendant in the middle. A note was with it.

_I'm at the church taking care of some last minute things. Your father gave this necklace to me. I wore it on the day of my wedding. Your father would've wanted to pass it on to you. He would have been so proud of you._ _We both love you._

_-Mom_

Kitty smiled remembering her father. Just like Dudley's father, her father had passed as well. She felt tears coming to her eyes but she knew that she shouldn't be sad. Today was her wedding day. She grabbed her dress and the necklace. She put on the dress and was about to start getting her hair ready, but before she could she heard someone say, "Can I help?"

Kitty jumped and turned around to find me in a really pretty sky blue dress with white flowers and a white ribbon around the waist. She smiled. "Aren't you supposed to be at the church helping my mom?" she asked.

"I wanted to help you. Can I do your hair?" I asked **(A.N. I'm good at doing hair in this story but in real life, I suck at it.) **Kitty nodded.

About thirty minutes later, I had finished Kitty's hair. It looked exactly like Taylor Swift's hair when she was playing the princess in her music video _Love Story._ Kitty was shocked at the sight of her hair.

"Oh my gosh, I look like a princess!" she exclaimed.

"I know." I said and we both laughed.

After Kitty put on her shoes and her necklace, I had to pull her out of the bathroom due to the fact that she was nervous and she was still surprised at how pretty she looked. "Come on! You can't be late for your own wedding!" I said.

"I'm nervous." Kitty said.

"Don't be nervous. Just think of how happy you'll be when Dudley is finally yours forever." I said. Kitty took a deep breath and smiled. With that we both walked out the door.

**At the church-**

When Kitty and I got to the church, we took our places. I joined the bridesmaids since I was the honor attendant. The bridesmaids were her friends Emily Liddel, Blossomand Xian. Kitty took her place down at the beginning of the aisle.

Dudley on the other hand was at the end. His groomsmen were his friends T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz, Jack and Calderonmaestro and his best man was his brother Jacob Puppy. We were all in our places feeling pretty excited until the music started. Kitty soon enough began to walk down the aisle.

"_Whoa. Kitty looks amazing. She's like a princess!" _Dudley thought.

"_Dudley looks so handsome. I can't believe he's wearing pants!" _Kitty thought.

Soon enough, Kitty made it to the end of the aisle. Before the justice of the peace could speak up however there was the sound of a familiar laugh. Everyone turned around and found Snaptrap and his men with their blasters.

"Everyone freeze and hand over all the cake and the wedding presents!" Snaptrap said. Kitty, Dudley, Emily, Xian, Blossom, Jack, Calderonmaestro, T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz, Jacob and I groaned.

"Seriously? NOW?" Kitty asked in an irritated voice.

"If you haven't noticed, we're kind of in the middle of something here!" Dudley said also in an irritated voice. I then stood up along with Emily, Xian, Blossom, Jack, Calderonmaestro, T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz and Jacob.

"We got this guys!" we all said in unison and we all grabbed our own individual sledge hammers out of nowhere. Snaptrap and his men screamed and ran with us on their tails and we all ran out the door. After a few minutes of everyone waiting in anticipation we came back dragging Snaptrap and his men behind us. They looked badly beaten and had handcuffs on their wrists. We tied them up, high fived each other and returned to our previous positions. Everyone just looked at us.

"Continue." said Calderonmaestro.

The justice of the peace looked a little freaked out but eventually cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to join this lovely couple in holy Matrimony"- but that was as far as he got before the Chameleon dashed in with a blaster.

"Freeze"- but that was as far as_ he_ got before he was blasted by Emily. Jack and Jacob grabbed him and tied him up next to Snaptrap and his men.

"How did you know that I was here to rob you?" the Chameleon asked.

"Besides the obvious?" Xian whispered to Blossom. She laughed silently.

"Because those idiots beat you to it." T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz said while pointing to Snaptrap and his men who now looked offended.

"As I was saying," the Justice of the Peace began after Jack sat down, "Do you, Dudley Puppy take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dudley said smiling.

"Kitty Katswell, do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kitty said also smiling.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kitty and Dudley kissed and everyone cheered. After all that the wedding reception party took place and we all had a great time. Dudley and Kitty were very happy as they were finally together forever.

About a year later they had twins that they named Oliver and Jessie. The day they came to them was a wonderful day, for they finally had their own family.

The End


End file.
